


Turbulence

by orphan_account



Category: jackbum - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jackbum being Jackbum and Jackson wanting something for his birthday and turbulence occurs in the aftermath
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s), Jackson Wang/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone,

This is my first Jackbeom fanfiction but not my first fan fiction but it has been years since I’ve written something and made it public so please be gentle. Anyway I hope you like it. It is completely different from anything I’ve seen written for them and stems from a dream I had about them. Please enjoy my original characters and the story. Love you guys in advance. 

Characters 

Brooklyn Chase 39 African American

Ethan James Chase 9 Brooklyn’s son.

Samantha Parks African American Brooklyn’s best friend 

Jade Jones Samantha’s daughter 23

Candance Jones (Candy) Samantha’s daughter 25

Chapter 1

I sat at my desk in the call center and looked at my cell phone as it rang. I looked at the caller id and smiled.

“Hello Mr. Wang, how may I help you?” I answered sounding as snarky as I could.

“Why are you mad at me?” he questioned his raspy voice coming through clearly on my headset. 

“Hang on please let me fix my work phone so I don’t get a call Mr CEO.” 

“So why are you mad at me?” he questioned again with a laugh in his voice.

“Who said I was mad jerkface?” I questioned getting up from my desk. 

“You sound mad and you called me Mr Wang so you’re mad.” 

“What do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?” 

“I’m in Vegas for the night and I wanted to see you and EJ.” he said with a smile I could hear through the phone. 

“Cool he’d love that. I get off at 4:20pm and then I have to pick him up at his after school program.” I answered. 

“Is it ok if I come get you?” he questioned. 

“Who in their right mind will turn down a ride from mutha fucking Jackson Wang?” I laughed. 

“You always do though.” he responded.

“That’s different, Boy bye I have to go back to work.”

“You can always come to work for me. The offer still stands.”

“No thanks that means I’d never get a day off hell naw. Bye see you in an hour.”

“Love you Brookie.” he said.

“Love you too Jack.” I replied and I do love him. We’ve become very close in a very short amount of time. Like yeah he’s a superstar but I would love him even if he wasn’t. 

I quickly vacated my work building and he was downstairs at the exit waiting for me by the door with his arms open. I fell into his embrace. I love his hugs. I kissed him on the cheek and pulled away from him. I waved at the two body guards standing a few feet away at the parking lot entrance trying to not be noticed and they waved back. He had his cap covering his face which didn’t hide anything since he had on a damn Team Wang shirt. 

“So I was wondering if you could cook for me tonight?” 

“Jackson Wang!” I pouted. Then he pouted and well you’ve seen him pout who can resist. I rolled my eyes and gave in of course. If Im Jaebeom can’t resist how can I?

“Fine.” I answered still pouting. 

“Perfect I already brought the steak and wine.” he said smiling and we walked to the car.

“Wine huh?” I questioned looking at him with a smile. “Oh man I wish Sam didn’t work tonight because I would call her for reinforcement.” 

“I just need you.” he said softly. It only took two minutes to get to my apartment since I live across the street. It's a long block but still. 

“I really want you to move into a better neighborhood, Brookie.”

“I will but for now it’s convenient.” It really is convenient the school is across the street, the after school program is three buildings away from the school and my job is down the block. 

He grabbed his overnight bag and personal bag and spoke to the driver.

“Bye guys.” I called out to the driver and bodyguard. We entered my apartment and he dropped his bags in my bedroom. He put the wine in the fridge and I turned the oven on for some baked sweet potato for myself knowing he will have a salad. 

I sat on the couch with him and he laid his head on my breast. 

“Ok so what happened with JB?” I questioned and he looked up at me almost with tears in his eyes. 

“Why do you think it’s JB?”

“Because it always is. So what happened now?” 

“The same thing that always happens when I go for my solo schedules.”

“Jackson can you please just admit that he does have a valid reason to question your loyalty sometimes?”

“What valid reason would that be?”

“Jackson,” I sighed deeply. “Honey you’re a hoe.”

“Brooklyn!” he yelled offended and got up from the couch. I sighed again as he stood at my door. 

“Are you done with the dramatics?” I questioned already done with this conversation and this visit.

“Fine.” he pouted. 

“That’s not going to work this time. As much as I love you, you are exhausting. God bless JB because you drive me crazy.” 

“Are you really going to take his side right now?” 

“I’m most certainly not taking sides but you also came to me because you know I’m not going to sugar coat things for you. That’s the purpose of having an old lady friend right?”

He scoffed “You’re not old.” 

“When you were born I was 14 and already fucking I’m literally old enough to be your mother. So moving right along are you ready?”

“Yeah.”

“So I know you’ve seen the videos fans have made dedicated to you and JB right?”

“Yeah I have.” 

“Ok so it’s clear that the two of you are in love. But then the two of you do this thing where you actively try to make each other jealous. It’s usually you who starts it although most times I don’t think it’s intentional because you are a natural flirt which even after all these years is still hard for him to deal with. And why wouldn’t it be? No one wants to see their lover flirting and seeking attention from someone else. Then there are times when he is so hungry for your attention that he openly awkwardly flirts with someone else and when you attack it is so viscous.”

He was now looking at me with so much anger but I kept going because he needed to hear this.

“I saw some of the stuff you did in China and honey if you were my dude I would dump your ass. You can flirt with a rock with the way you go at it and like I said before most times I don’t even think you know you’re doing it. But your man is already self conscious about everything that kind of just makes it worse. Listen all I’m saying is that you both love each other just get it together.”

I kissed him on the cheek and got up to put my sweet potato in the oven. He stood behind me and hugged me and kissed my cheek. “Thank you Brookie.” “Mmhmm. That’s what I’m here for. Go call your man and tell him you love him.”

With that he left me in the kitchen and went to my bedroom. When he came back out I was face to phone with JB.

“Brooklyn.” I heard JB call. 

“Jaebeom ah.” I called back. 

“Brooklyn. I miss you.” he pouted.

“Miss you too. You and Jack talk I set him straight for you.” with that I blew a kiss and he blew one back and Jackson disappeared to my room again.

Jackson was soon behind me again and I laughed he’s so damn touchy feely. But for us it’s platonic he’s my best gay male friend. We picked up EJ who was too happy to see his uncle Jack. Once back at my place my two boys played and ate then EJ took a shower and listened to some music then he was asleep and now it was time for wine. EJ is now a part of Team Wang as a model and so is Sam’s daughter Candy. We talked about the upcoming work he has for the two of them. I looked at the clock and saw it was well past midnight. 

“Come on time for bed sir.” I said smiling and dragging him to my room. 

He cuddled behind me and nestled his head in the crock of my shoulder. He inhaled deeply because he’s Jackson Wang and has a fetish for scents.

“You enjoying that coco/shea butter and apples on me?” I questioned laughing. 

“Shut up.” he laughed back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

“Fuck!” I yelled as Jaebeom pounded into me as he punished me. His nails dug into my sides and I gripped the sheets below me since I’m not allowed to touch myself.

“You’re close baby aren’t you?” he questioned his voice thick and deep in my ear. 

He snapped his hips back again almost pushing me into the headboard. Damn I love when he’s like this. 

“Ye...Yes daddy. I need to cum.” I stuttered out. “Go ahead baby and cum for daddy.” That was all he needed to say as I released a breath I didn’t know I was even holding.

I came on the sheets below me with only a few tugs of my cock which I really didn’t need to do since he was hitting my spot and literally driving me up the wall. My body went limp with me release and he held onto my hips as his release hit me like a train and hot cum spilled into me and leaking down my thighs. 

Satisfied he laid beside me to catch his breath before getting up to get a rag to clean us off. I tore the sheets off the bed and grabbed him heading to the shower. We showered in silence only exchanging soft kisses and light touches. Once done with showering I quickly changed the sheets while he grabbed something to drink for us. 

We climbed back in the bed and I laid facing him. My fingers danced lightly around his body tracing over his shoulders down to his chest lingering over his abs that he never shows anyone. Only rare occasions when his shirt accidentally goes up does anyone ever see anything.

“What are you thinking about.” he questioned looking down at me. 

“My birthday.” 

“Hmm. What about it?” he questioned wiping hair from my forehead. 

“I want to ask her to join us for my birthday.”

“Do you think she will?” he questioned with a soft smile.

“I don’t know but we’ll never know if we don’t ask right?”

“You know she’s going to think we’re joking at first.” 

“Yeah I know.” I smiled as I heard her voice in my head. “Jackson mutha fucking Wang and Fucking Im Jaebeom stop playing with me I’m too damn old for those games.” I said in my imitation of her. 

He burst out laughing. “Sounds exactly like what she’s going to say.”

Two weeks later it was my birthday and as a group Got7 decided to go to Vegas. We had dinner with Brooklyn, Samantha and her daughters then Samantha and Bambam disappeared somewhere most likely to his room so that he can get his skinny ass lost in her titties she wears a size M a size M I never knew real titties came that big. Brooklyn wears an H never knew titties came that big either. Brooklyn always says Samantha has watermelons sitting on her chest and she is correct. I’m afraid one day she’s going to break poor Bammie in half last time he wasn’t able to walk for two days. 

Jaebeom and myself went up to the room first since we couldn’t be seen with her. Not that we were embarrassed of her but we enjoy keeping our private life private and it’s getting harder and harder to do. It’s like the fans see and know everything. We waited patiently for her. It felt like she was never coming. 

She softly tapped at the door and I released the breath I was holding. She stopped by the door and looked around noticing all the flower petals all over the floor and bed. 

“Oh shit guys I’m interrupting. I’m sorry. I’m gonna go hit me up tomorrow and we’ll hang. Happy birthday love.” she said coming closer and kissed me on the cheek. 

I turned my face so that her lips landed on mine. Her body stiffened at the sudden and unfamiliar contact. Jaebeom went and stood behind her he put his hand on my arm to stop me. I reluctantly pulled away.

“Jackson! What the fuck was that?!” she yelled. 

“Um a kiss.” I answered with a smile. 

“I know that asshat! Why? Why did you kiss me?” she was trembling. Most likely knowing her she was trembling with anger.

I saw Jaebeom run his fingertips along her arms and she visibly shivered. Then he kissed the back of her neck and her eyes closed as she took a deep breath he was calming her and that’s why he’s daddy. 

“I’m sorry honey he should have asked you first.” he whispered softly in her ear his voice dripping with sex. He reached up and took her braids down from the bun she had them in.

He pushed her hair to the right side of her neck leaving the left side exposed for him. He kept his fingers lingering on her arms. Watching him work was making me so damn hard. We’ve had threesomes before but this is the only one that has me nervous because I don’t want to lose her as a friend and I want her to actually be with us and be a permanent partner. 

“Seunie just really wanted some hot chocolate. You know how he loves chocolate.” he continued to whisper in her ear. “We have something we need to say to you. Can you let us do that?” 

I watched as her head laid on his shoulder and her eyes closed at his voice. I could tell he was humming in her ear. I wonder if this is how I look when he’s seducing me? He nodded at me once he felt she was fully calmed. He kissed her neck again and she moaned at the contact. 

“Brookie. Seunie wants to touch you, is that OK?” he questioned softly. 

She kept her eyes closed and he continued to soothe her by humming in her ear and running his fingers against her skin. She kept her head on his shoulder and I completely understood it is a very comfortable place to be. Slowly I reached out and touched her face lightly, she relaxed further under my touch and that made me smile. I brushed my thumb over her lips and she tensed again. 

“Shhh it’s OK. How about you open your eyes so you can watch him. OK?” Jaebeom whispered in her ear. Damn i fucking love that man fuck!

Before him I always knew I was bisexual but in the few encounters I had with men I always topped but that all changed when he and I started down this path. There are times when we switch it’s very rare but even then he’s still in control. 

Now watching him with her I just want him to fuck the shit out of me but he can do that later right now Brook is the most important. She needs to be eased into this she hasn’t had sex in six years so there’s that and then there’s the fact that it’s the both of us. We’re both packing heat but Jaebeom is very thick and even when he’s prepared me sometimes it’s still too much to handle and I've been handling it for years.

“Come on sweetie open your eyes.” he coaxed. Slowly her eyes opened and looked at me. 

“Hey love. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to rush things. I’m so sorry, can you forgive me?” I pouted and I could hear Jaebeom snort. 

“Can he kiss you again?” Jaebeom whispered. She hesitated. “Nothing will happen that you don’t want.” he added. Yep he was coaching her like he always does me when he’s in daddy mode. 

I placed my hand back on her cheek and rubbed my thumb over her cheek bone. “Is it OK Brookie?” I questioned my nervously. 

She nodded slightly and JB smiled. I placed both my hands on her face and brought her into me. A peck at first until she relaxed then a swipe of my tongue on her lips asking for admittance. Jaebeom let go of her and I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into me. She deepened the kiss as she relaxed more into me.

“You both look so good kissing each other. I really hate to interrupt this because I’m so hot for both of you right now but we need to talk.” he said and placed his hand on the small of my back giving me the signal to stop before he even said anything.

I pulled away reluctantly but we did need to talk before this went any further leave it to Lim Jaebeom forever the leader.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you're liking the story. Please let me know if you hate it or love it. Even if you hate it let me know. Thanks.

Chapter 3

Jackson released her and I smiled at him taking her hand and leading her to the couch in the suite. I sat her in between him and I and handed her a glass of water. 

“I need something stronger than water right now.” she said with nervousness lacing her voice. 

“You can have whatever you want after we talk about this first. I want you to be as clear about this as possible.” I said with a smile and braced myself for her smart ass remark that I knew was coming. I swear her and Jackson are like the same person sometimes which is why they get along so well.

“Sir you know I’m way way older than you right? Like I was fucking when you were born I am legit old enough to be your mother. I mean if I’d become a teen mom.” there it was but since I was ready I fired back.

“What exactly does that have to do with what we are doing and talking about now?” I fired back. Silence, she wasn’t ready and Jackson snickered from the other side of her. 

“Fine.” she snapped. 

“Jackson baby. Tell her what needs to be said Princess.” I coached and he got on his knees in front of her. He grabbed her hand softly and kissed it. 

“Brooklyn. Honey, I love you. No we love you and we want you to be with us.” He rushed right in I’m guessing because of nerves.

“What?” she questioned trying to wrap her head around what he was saying.

“We want to be with you. Only if you want. But we want you to be in this relationship with us.” he added. 

I watched her face and decided to jump in. “We want you with us but you can stop whenever you want. I never want you to feel pressured. We love you and value your friendship more than anything and don’t want to ever risk that.”

“Why me?” she questioned.

“Why not you?” Jackson fired back.

“There’s nothing special about me. Like I’m not supermodel thin or gorgeous I mean I’m cute and all but no one would pan me to catch the eye of a super star not to mention two of them.” she said softly and that angered me.

Yeah she and Jackson are definitely the same person they share the same self doubts. I stood and brought her up with me.

“I thought you were a fan?” I questioned.

“I am.”

“Really because you don’t know either of us at all. I’ve never said I wanted any of those things.” I added.

“You avoid the female question for obvious reasons.” she said looking at Jackson who laughed and tilted his head in agreement.

“Ok. Since we’ve been friends have you known either of us to say anything to you that we don’t mean?” I questioned. 

“We want to be with you. But I swear if that will cost your friendship we will leave it right here and never speak of it again.”

She looked at Jackson and then to me then looked down. She began to shake her head and laughed quietly. 

“I really don’t understand the two of you.” she added.

“What do you mean?” Jackson questioned.

“You both have jealousy issues but want to share me.” she answered and the three of us laughed. 

She got up from the couch and walked over to the window. We got a large suite Jackson wanted to make this special for her. She looked out at the city lights. Her arms wrapped around herself in a hug. Jackson got up to go to her but I grabbed his arm to stop him and shook my head ‘no’ at him. I’m sure she has five million things running through her mind right now. Being honest we knew that she wasn’t going to jump right in and we didn’t want her to. Jackson is just extremely nervous with the waiting and her reaction and I’m nervous too but better at hiding my nerves than him. 

Instead I told him to open the wine and pour her a glass. This wasn’t the first time Jackson has come on to her. She always took it as a joke.

“Jackson fucking Wang you’re a whole gay man get out of my face!” she said the first time he flirted with her. I smile at the memory. 

Jackson has always known he was bisexual and I always knew I was straight until he walked into JYP and turned my whole world upside down. When I first realized I was attracted to him I wanted to keep my distance from him at all cost. Then that became impossible after the group was formed. 

The dating ban didn’t help matters with raging hormones and being in cramped spaces. It started with hand jobs at first with us ‘just contact to take the edge off when I’m not able to get myself off.’ I would tell myself trying to convince myself I wasn’t attracted to him and most importantly that I wasn’t gay. 

Then one day we were back at the dorm and I was frustrated with him from practice. We were in the bathroom and he was on his knees. I guessed he was going to give me a hand job to get me to stop yelling at him but instead of his hand on me it was his mouth. If anyone were to ask me I would say that moment changed everything but honestly my life changed the moment he screamed.

“Hey hey B-Boy king!” He was so beautiful then just as he is now. 

When I first saw her at the fan meet and she had EJ with her she took my breath away. I’d been watching them and I loved the way she interacted with him. I loved that he knew every song and she encouraged him to sing and dance whenever he wanted. They were sitting in the front and I could hear him everytime he got excited to try to hit a Youngjae high note. 

In a sea of faces she stood out. She’ll tell you she’s plain but she isn’t. Of course the shirt she had on helped her stand out but I really hadn’t paid attention to that, that was Bammie and YG. I caught Jackson staring at her several times and when we went backstage for a break I confronted him about it. 

“She’s thicker than a snicker and I want a bite.” he said causing me to burst out in laughter. 

Occasionally we would allow each other to sleep with women somehow it always ended up being non Asian women. Usually if we had threesomes we never put our gay out there we just would always take turns. It never had the desired effect we were never satisfied then we found Brooklyn. Jackson asked her at the fab meet if she would let EJ model for him because the kid is absolutely adorable. Jackson soon signed him to Team Wang for modeling. It took no time for Jackson to get close to her loving her energy and how she was always telling him off they became instant friends. He said it was like he’s known her forever. 

I was no different than Jackson. I found myself on the phone with her almost everyday. I would play music for her while face timing her. I loved how she would just listen to the music with her eyes closed and body swaying. When she would hear something she really loved her eyes would close tight and the brightest smile would grace her lips. I would get shy when she would call me her r&b king. To be honest all of us fell in love with her and EJ each of us went to her for one reason or another. 

The guys are busy making plans for EJ’s summer vacation. We fight over who’s getting to spend the most time with him. Jackson has already gotten him so much work and photographers love taking pictures of him and he loves learning everything we have to offer. We can’t lose them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you feel about it thanks.

Chapter 4

“I’ve lived here for almost twenty years and I’ve never seen the city from this high up.” I said breaking the deafening silence in the room.

I can hear Samantha screaming at me now about why the fuck I’m taking so long. She certainly didn’t think twice about getting her hands on Bam. I do love both of them but sex usually destroys everything. 

I turned to face them. Jackson was coming towards me with a glass. I quickly took it from him and downed the wine not stopping to take a breath. After I was done I handed the glass back to Jackson. He put it on the table next to him. 

“Ok.” I said softly and I watched as looks of relief stretched on both their faces. 

Jackson closed the gap between us and held me tightly then he kissed me again. My body stiffened again and he pulled away sadly. I really must be making him feel terrible. He looked at me with his big puppy eyes and I felt so guilty. Then the world’s greatest leader walked over and put both his hands on Jackson’s shoulders. He kissed Jackson’s neck and I saw the visible shiver in Jackson’s body. It’s not like it’s the first time they’ve kissed in front of me but it is the first time that it’s to seduce me and it was working.

“Baby what’s your color?” he questioned Jackson.

“Green.” Jackson answered. I stared at them confused. 

I’ve been working on English with JB basically everyday and I’m so glad at this moment. 

“Good baby good.” JB whispered in Jackson’s ear and Jackson’s whole body relaxed. Fuck Jackson already looked wrecked and nothing’s happened yet. “Tell her the colors princess so that she understands for you and daddy.”

Now was my turn to visible shiver at this damn man. Damn him damn. Now I know why Jackson is always a hot fucking mess over him. 

“Red is stop or not ready.” Jackson said shaky.

“Mmmhmm.” Jaebeom whispered in his ear.

“Yellow means wait.” Jackson continued. 

“Keep going baby.” Jaebeom said with his hand on Jackson’t throat. 

“Green means ready and go.” Jackson finished. 

The whole fandom knows JB has a daddy kink but seeing it in person is a work of art. 

“Good boy I’ll be sure to reward you later. First we have to get Brooklyn green. “ he said sliding his hand up and down Jackson’s neck and nipping his ear causing a low groan to escape Jackson’s throat. 

Someone please cast this man Im Jaebeom as the world’s sexiest vampire.

His hand was on mine and then he was behind me like he had been before. He was running his fingers softly but seductively up and down my arms. Fuck him he really is a top. I’ve always loved dirty talk and praise talk but all of my past lovers were bad at it and I’ve never been truly satisfied which is why I guess it really hasn’t bothered me to be without sex for so many years. 

But fuck this little boy and his seductive ass right now. He wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me against him. I jumped a little feeling his hardness against my ass. His hand reached to my neck turning it slightly so that i was looking at him and his lips were a breath away from mine.

“I’m always like that for you love.” he whispered against my lips. He released my neck and smiled. “Look at what you’re doing to my princess over there. He’s waiting like such a good boy. Can he come over Brookie?” 

‘I have never in my life been wet from just someone fucking talking to me what the fuck is this man?!’

I locked eyes with Jackson before I spoke he was so damn hot waiting to be told what to do. Jaebeom reached out for him and he closed the short distance between us. 

“Jacks is always so eager to please you have to tell him what you want and need.”

I swear I just took a shower about two hours ago right before coming here for dinner but right now I need another one. 

“Red.” I said softly and Jackson was most definitely defeated.

“What’s wrong love? Talk to us.” Jaebeom said turning my whole body to face him. I placed my hand on his chest softly and he glanced over at Jackson and nodded to me.

I turned back around to Jackson giving him a soft smile and placing my hands on his face. I kissed his lips lightly then dropped my hands from his face. I swiped his lips with my tongue and he accepted deepening the kiss. Our tongues danced in a special rhythm only we know. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

I pulled away slowly. “Finally.” he whispered. I scoffed at him.

“I wasn’t rejecting you. I was just caught off guard.”

“Sure felt like rejection and on my birthday too.” he pouted and then grabbed his chest. 

“A bullet to the heart huh?” I laughed. Then the quiet room was filled with the sound of the three of us laughing. It had been so tense in the room that it felt like only now were we able to breath.

“So I really just want to take a shower so that I can be fresh. Is that ok?” I questioned. 

Jaebeom’s hand was on the small of my back. “Do whatever you need to do. We’ll be right here.” he brushed the back of his hand against my cheek. 

I looked up at him with a half smile and tilted my head slightly. “What’s your color Jaebeom ah?” I questioned. There it was his shiver yep my old ass still has it.

“What color do you want it to be?” he questioned trying to gain back his control that was slipping. 

“Ahh.” I dragged my hands slowly up his chest, rounded his neck and landed in his hair that he was now keeping long. “That is definitely not the answer to my question.” I said pulling his hair snapping his face forward to mine. 

Since I’m 5’1 that was a long drop for him but he should have answered me correctly. I could feel his breath on my lips and I smiled evilly. I dragged my tongue against my lips and he whimpered. I took his bottom lip in my mouth and bit it lightly. I ran my tongue against his.

I let him deepen the kiss and pull me flush against him. I grabbed his hair again tugging on it. I pulled my mouth away while tugging at his hair gaining another whimper from him. 

“Jaebeom ah. What is your color?”

He hissed when he felt my hand on his cock. “Green.” he answered strained. 

“Good now I’m going to take a shower don’t do anything you don’t have my permission to do.”

Jackson shook his head vigorously as he looked at Jaebeom confused. When I went to the bathroom I saw the shower stall that had a see through glass door and was very large as well. The bathroom was also stocked with my favorite shower gel and lotions that both Jackson and Jaebeom have seen plenty of times. My heart swelled they really did put a lot of effort and thought into this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this it's my first Jackbum


End file.
